La Prank
by FlowersForTheDead
Summary: Roach that it would be funny to play a prank on his sister, just a practical joke. Boy, was he wrong. (Sorry about the crappy summary, I'm not that good at them)
1. Chapter 1

"GAROLD SANDERSON! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Everyone in the Mess hall looked up to see a pissed off Angela standing in the doorway, covered in (oh the irony) bubbles. Everyone tried to hold in their snickers and laughter while Roach, Meat and Worm burst out laughing. Roach was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Angie's face turned red in anger as she marched over to the team's table. She bent down and grabbed a fist-full of Roach's shirt and hoisted him in the air, Roach stopped laughing immediately at the murderous look on his sister's face.  
>Angie then grabbed Worm from his chair as he tried to turn and run and glared at Meat as well. "Which one of muppets thought this would be funny?" She questioned them. They all pointed at each-other and Angie's eye twitched.<p>

"'Dad' said it first!" Roach exclaimed as he tried to pry his sister's fingers off of his shirt. Meat shook his head "no" furiously at this.

"No I didn't- Ow!" Meat exclaimed as Royce smacked him upside the head from beside him. "It was Roach! He's the one who came up with the plan, not me." He finished as he rubbed his head.

Angie dropped Worm and pulled her fist back to punch Roach in the face, but stopped suddenly. A wicked grin grew upon her face, "Oh, that's okay Gary. I'll get my revenge..." She then dropped Roach on the ground and turned on her heel and left. Everyone stared after her for a minute before turning to look at Roach. He had a deer-in-the-headlights look now.

"Oh s###..."  
>*** **<p>

"Okay, we've got Archer, Ghost, Price, Royce and Toad. Roach has MacTavish, Meat, Worm and Scarecrow on his team." Angie informed her 'team'. They all nodded.

"Now, we just need a plan." Ghost said. They nodded again and Toad raised his hand, "Frog, what's your idea?"

Toad frowned at him, "First off, it's Toad. Second, why are we having a prank war?"

"Because Bubbles declared one. That's why." Royce answered before Bubble girl.

"And Roach needs to pay..." Bubbles grinned wickedly and rubbed her hands together in an evil gesture.

"Hey!" Royce exclaimed suddenly, "How about this..." The new 'team' huddled together as Royce explained their prank to them. When he was done, they all stood straight, grinning.

"Definitely." Archer agreed, they all started laughing. 'Oh, this is gonna be awesome!' Bubbles thought as they all split up to start the plan. 'Roach won't know what hit 'im...'

_**The Next Day**_

Roach yawned as he sat up on his bunk. It was 6:00 am and he was getting up and ready for training, but first, he was heading for the showers. Roach yawned again as he grabbed a random uniform from his closet, not even looking at it as he headed out the door. When he got to the shower room, he still wasn't awake enough to realize something odd about his uniform. He got in the shower after undressing and turning on the water.  
>After scrubbing with whatever soap was there, Roach hopped out and dried off. Still groggy, he put on his uniform. He thought it felt funny at first and a little too small, he shrugged it off and walked out of the showers, heading out the exit at the end of the hallway and towards the pit. He didn't pass anyone there so he knew he was late to training.<p>

When he got there, everyone stared at him and started to choke up. Or more like hold in their laughter. Roach looked at them in confusion as he headed towards the pit for his turn to run it. He grabbed an M4A1 and a Dessert Eagle before heading into the pit. He took down all the targets in the first round in less than ten seconds, and he headed into the building. Taking down all of those targets and making sure not to hit any civilians, before heading up the stairs and knifing the target at the top before moving on and snapping to the next targets. As he went to return, he felt a weird movement across his chest and looked down. His eyes bulged at what he saw... HE HAD BOOBS! There was a bra sewn in his shirt He squeaked in surprise before realizing he was still in the Pit. He growled and jumped down after shooting the last target.

When Roach finished, he marched angrily over to his sister, who was laughing with her 'team'. They sobered up a little when he walked over and Bubbles looked at him with a smirk. "Oh, hi little _sister_." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi, _Angie._" He replied hostilely. Her smile widened, "I know you guys are the ones behind this! And we're gonna get you back." He threatened.

"Pssh, in your dreams, M_ary_." Angie grinned.

"It's _Gary_, and I _will _get you guys back for this! Beware mortals!" And with that, Roach left.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Haha! He didn't even realize it before he went in!" Royce laughed.

Bubbles nodded before sobering up a little, "Yeah, but now they're going to get us back we're gonna have to wait for our turn. So everyone has to be on the lookout for _Mary_'s next prank." Everyone nodded and they headed to the Mess Hall for lunch. Little did they know, a surprise would be waiting for them when they came back...

It was late in the day, around 4:00 o'clock when Archer was heading to the shooting range to blow off some steam when _it_ happened.

Archer was just doing his usual routine, walking out to the shooting range at 4 and taking his 50. cal Sniper Rifle with him. He went over to his usual spot to shoot and went prone before setting up his rifle. As he aimed down the sights, finger ready on the trigger, he noticed something odd on one of his targets. It was a pink, blinking light. Archer's eyebrows furrowed as he set his rifle down carefully and stood up. He stepped over the guard to separate the target ground from the safe zone and headed towards said target. As he got closer, the blinking became more rapid. Archer's eyes went wide as he realized what it was.

"Oh sh-" The paint-bomb exploded and pink paint went everywhere!

After the paint settled, Archer was still standing there, eye twitching. Calmly, he walked back over to his gun. Picking it up, he put it on his back. Then, he started to trek back into the main building of the base. As he walked through the building, soldiers tried to hold in their laughter, that is until Archer gave them "The Glare". They ran off real quick after that.

When Archer burst into the Rec Room, covered in the pink paint, everyone stopped what they were doing completely. Bubbles and Ghost stared at him from the pool table where they were playing Poker, while Roach and his team burst out laughing. Well, except for MacTavish, he wasn't there to see the handiwork. Archer walked over towards Meat and Worm, eerily calm, before smacking them both upside the head. Somehow knowing they were the two to come up with the prank. They stopped laughing and let out a chorus of "OW!". He then walked out of the room and headed towards the showers.

Everyone except Angie and Ghost burst out laughing again.

"Oh, this is gonna be great!" Toad exclaimed quietly to Price. They were setting up the next prank on Roach's team while Bubbles, Archer, Ghost and Royce set up the other one in the Rec room.

Price rolled his eyes, "Why did I agree to help with this?" He muttered as he poured out MacTavish's stash of Whiskey.

"Because Bubbles asked you pretty please." Toad reminded him as he poured their prank into the now empty bottles, "All right. And... Done. Let's go before they come in here to celebrate." Price nodded and he and Toad hurried out of MacTavish's office. They acted casual as they headed towards the Rec room calmly. When they went in, everyone was sitting at the pool table playing poker. They joined in and phase two of their prank went into play. Watch and wait.

They didn't have to wait long of course, because Roach's five man team soon barged through the doors of the Rec room, "whiskey" in hand as they headed to the couch to celebrate their little "victory". Angie grinned, but no one noticed, they were all watching the other team. Phase three was put into action as they all sat down and the timer set and started to tick away. They opened the whiskey and each took a swing. One by one, all of their faces turned sour as they spat out the "whiskey".  
>"What the-!" MacTavish exclaimed as he looked down at his bottle.<p>

"Is this... Perfume..?" Scarecrow asked to no one in particular.

Realization crossed Roach's face and he turned to glare at Bubbles, "How the bloody heck did you get perfume?! You don't wear it!"

"I know a few people..." She answered vaguely with a smirk. "Plus, look on the bright side, your breath smells better now.

Just as Worm was about to defend himself, they all heard a robot voice announce... **"DETONATING IN 3..." **

MacTavish's eyes went wide, "Oh crap."

**"2..."**

"DUCK!" Angie exclaimed to her team. They jumped out of their seats and leaped under the table.

**"1."** A loud BOOM! rang out as the "bomb" exploded from under the coffee table. Roach's team didn't move fast enough... They were all covered in thick, pink, paint. Then, another BOOM sounded as another bomb went off. This time, it was sparkly pink glitter. Everyone (excluding those under the table) were showered in it. Bubbles' team crawled out from under the table and looked around, EVERYTHING was covered in pink paint and glitter. They burst out laughing as the other team glared at them.

"You bloody muppets look like glittering pink unicorns threw up on you!" Ghost said in between laughs.

"More like puked on you!" Price laughed.

"You think this is funny?!" Roach cried as he tried, and failed, to wipe the paint off of his face.

"Yeah, we do!" Bubbles exclaimed as she held her stomach, still shaking with laughter.

Then the door opened and hit the wall with a BANG. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw who was in the doorway, General Shepherd. He didn't look happy either, "All of you will end this little 'prank war' right now and stop acting like children. This is a special forces team, not child's play. If you continue with it, you will be punished." And with that, Poopherd -*cough*- I mean Shepherd, left.

Everyone looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing again, "Haha! Child's play..." Meat laughed.

Angie grinned and walking over to her brother, they both put an arm around each others shoulders as they laughed. Not caring that one of them was covered in pink paint and glitter and that they had to clean up the mess they made right now, but enjoying the moment while it lasted. "Well, looks like Poopherd doesn't like prank wars after all." She said as she glanced at the door and back at Roach.

He gave her a grin and shook his head, "I guess not."

_Okay, I know Price probably wouldn't do that with them, and that everyone was a little OOC... But it's fanfiction. We're supposed to achieve the impossible, am I right? :D This one took me two days to write, even if it was short (which I think the point of a one-shot is short and funny, but not too short.), I had to come up with the pranks. I actually had my sister help me out a little with the Perfume Prank. It was actually going to be a little longer than this. But, I'm not that good at writing one-shots. I just thought I've give them a try. I hope you guys liked it! ~Shadow (FlowersForTheDead)_


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the evening, around 9:00 PM when Ghost was heading to bed. He was tired from cleaning up their last prank war and just wanted to pass out on his bunk and sleep for a few days. When he got to his room, something was off. His door was hanging wide open, and it was completely dark inside. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he cautiously opened the door a little wider. Something shuffled around in the darkness and Ghost could just barely make out an outline of something. Or someone.

"Bug, if that's you, this is not funny." He grumbled at the person as he took a step inside to turn on the lights. The person shuffled closer this time, and Ghost backed up a little. "Bug, this is NOT funny." They shuffled closer again, "Bug, I will hurt you..." Ghost trailed off as another figure came towards him.

Ghost's breath suddenly became quick as he flipped on the light switch. He didn't expect what would be waiting for him. Two clowns resembling It from the movies, grinned at him with devilish eyes, blood was crusted around their mouths and fangs showed when they smiled. They had the usual clown get-up, only here and there, was blood. Ghost's eyes went wide as he started to panic. He looked around for a weapon, but only saw Roach, lying on his bed, with bloody holes in his neck. He wasn't breathing.

"AH!" Ghost screamed as turned tail and fled. He ran, and ran, and did not stop.

*** **  
>The two clowns looked at each other for a second after Ghost left, and burst out laughing. They both pulled their masks off and had to sit down for a second as they laughed it up. Roach cracked his eyes open and looked around, before sitting up and grinning like an idiot.<p>

"I wish I could have seen his face."


End file.
